50 Coma Shorties
by tribble608
Summary: 50 tiny Drabble-like stories about Shinji and Satoshi. Full of romance, fun and sadness - everything that exists in a romantic relationship. Rated T for some... suggestive yaoi parts. Comashipping, Shinji/Satoshi Paul/Ash , don't like, don't read.


#001: Beginning

Maybe this is the beginning of the end, Shinji thinks, as Satoshi jumps on his back and he hears a bone crack.

~*~*~

#002: Middle

It is like a scene from a bad movie. Satoshi, standing in the middle of a chain bridge, on the one end his friends and on the other end _him_. The bridge is shaking and so is the raven-haired boy. "Make your decision", Shinji shouts.

"Stay with us, please", Hikari begs. Takeshi is silent as always, just looking at Satoshi with a concern and sad look.

Pikachu wants to go to his friends too, but Satoshi's decision is already made. "Sorry, guys", he mutters with tears in his eyes while hugging Shinji.

~*~*~

#003: End

"It's over, you stupid bastard!" Satoshi cries and slaps Shinji hardly. In fury, Shinji grabs his hand and pulls the smaller one near to him. He kisses him, shoves his tongue between his lips and Satoshi knows that this is the end of every protest.

~*~*~

#004: Inside

All the foreplay goes on Shinji's nerves, he hates it, because Satoshi needs so much caressing and he has to do so much to turn him on – Shinji is the practical type. But when he finally is inside Satoshi's body and he hears the other's desperate cry for more, he decides, it is definitely worth it.

~*~*~

#005: Outside

"Let's go outside!" Satoshi calls every single day. Even when it's raining, storming, snowing or when he should be tired because of a _busy_ night… the next day he would always beg Shinji to go out with him, race against him or just take a walk and picnic.

~*~*~

#006: Hours

"Stop that, Satoshi, I have a battle against a gym leader in thirty minutes", Shinji growls.

"Oh, that is _hours_ away", Satoshi grins and his hands find their way under Shinji's shirt.

~*~*~

#007: Days

Once Satoshi begins talking, he can go on with the same topic for _days_ and the only way he gets Shinji to listening to him is pulling him by the purple colored hair and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

~*~*~

#008: Weeks

When Satoshi is near him, he doesn't show any affection, he isn't _allowed_ to show affection, it would let his mask slip and the others would just laugh at his stupid emotions. But when he lays himself into the bed that is painfully empty, he allows himself to show one single tear. If Satoshi doesn't come back after the weeks he spent home in Masara now, feeling hurt by Shinji for not showing affection, he knows he will break.

~*~*~

#009: Months

After months of seeing them together, Hikari still just wanted to throw up when she saw them kissing, but not, because she had something against homosexuality or Shinji himself. No, she wanted to punch Shinji in the face because he didn't choose her.

~*~*~

#010: Years

"I like you very much" was everything Shinji could spit out and the seconds until Satoshi happily said "I love you too" felt like years.

~*~*~

#011: Red

Shinji hates himself for the most stupid things. Like when he kissed Satoshi's new wound, sucking the red fluid in and tasting it instead of calming the shocked, panicking boy that was attacked by a Ratta.

~*~*~

#012: Orange

Shinji loved how Satoshi ate fruits, especially those orange ones – oranges, weren't they? He would just suck every single bit of liquid out of the bit of fruit and Shinji would watch him and always bring him new oranges to suck on, silently hoping that someday Satoshi would suck _him_ like this.

~*~*~

#013: Yellow

Satoshi sometimes wondered if Shinji could be a werewolf. There were signs: he loved to bite him, he growled when being turned on and sometimes he slept the whole day – unthinkable for Satoshi. And when Shinji was angry, Satoshi could swear, there was a hint of yellow in his eyes.

~*~*~

#014: Green

"It was just one glass of vodka", says a shocked Shinji the next morning and strokes Satoshi whose face has an unhealthy shade of green.

~*~*~

#015: Blue

"SATOSHI!!"

Satoshi just giggled at the sight of Shinji's blue hair: "That's the payback."

"For what?!?"

"You ate the last chocolate!"

~*~*~

#016: Purple

Satoshi always complains that he and Shinji don't talk much and when Shinji lazily asks what his favorite color is, Satoshi proudly answers "purple" and plays with Shinji's bangs.

~*~*~

#017: Brown

Takeshi once asked Shinji if he could tell him how one could know that one's in love and when Satoshi walked by, arguing with Hikari about his latest theory ("Do you think baby blue eyes change to brown because the babies eat too much chocolate?") Shinji answered, that, if you don't want to hurt someone badly for such a question, then you're in love with him.

~*~*~

#018: Black

"I don't like black, it's such a depressive color", Satoshi pouts and looks at himself. His body is covered with black vinyl clothing that leaves him no possibility to move and a leash made of leather lies around his neck, its end lies in the hand of Shinji.

"But I do. Now get on your knees", Shinji says and his black eyes are shining with lust.

~*~*~

#019: White

The first time Shinji thought about Satoshi as really dense (or maybe just too innocent?) was on a cold winter's day. Everything was covered with snow and Shinji said: "I like snow. It seems so innocent in its whiteness but if you sleep in it, you'll die."

Satoshi looked at him with serious concern, then smiled and answered happily: "Yeah, like when you'd bath in an Utsubot!"

~*~*~

#020: Colorless

The fact that everyone mentioned the bubbly Satoshi in one sentence with _colorful_ let Shinji, who thought of himself as the complete opposite of Satoshi, think he might be colorless and grey.

~*~*~

#021: Friends

The fact that Satoshi seemed to have friends in every corner of the world disturbed Shinji. He wanted the raven-haired boy for himself and only for himself and often he found himself plotting the sudden death of Hikari.

~*~*~

#022: Enemies

Shigeru suddenly popped into their relationship and he and Shinji immediately developed more than just rivalry. Shigeru wanted everything Shinji had too, even if it brought him nothing and when he confessed his love to Satoshi, Shinji knew he had an enemy.

~*~*~

#023: Lovers

One rainy afternoon, when Shinji and Satoshi were at Reiji's house in Tobari City, the breeder asked them jokingly if they were real lovers. Shinji and Satoshi looked at each other and suddenly had to think of Kojirou. Quickly they shook their heads.

~*~*~

#024: Family

It happened on a short walk to the mall. Satoshi saw a couple, a man and a woman, running to a shop with their little child. He hopefully asked Shinji if he maybe wanted a baby and Shinji didn't know if he should be laughing or scared.

~*~*~

#025: Strangers

As Shinji sees his boyfriend standing in a dark alley, happily talking to three very strange looking people with ugly smiles, his heart jumps. He drags Satoshi away and slaps him across the cheek, leaving a red mark. "How stupid can you be?!"

"See, _that's_ why everyone says you're impolite!"

~*~*~

#026: Teammates

"It's great that we're in a team together, Shigeru-kun!" Satoshi says. Shigeru gives Shinji his nastiest smile and having Hikari as _his_ partner in the tag battle doesn't make it better!

~*~*~

#027: Parents

Satoshi's face is full of tears. "Where were your parents when you became so mean?" he cries and the words hit Shinji like spears.

~*~*~

#028: Children

Shinji seems very grown up for his young age of fourteen – to most people. Satoshi however knows how he can get Shinji and when he finds the sensitive spot on Shinji's body, he will tickle him and they will roll on the floor, laughing like little children.

~*~*~

#029: Birth

When Satoshi is drunk (which only happens when Shinji forces him to drink) then sometimes he would burp every five seconds, calling the sounds his "sweet little children" and when Shinji tiredly asks him to stop that, he already gives birth to another one.

~*~*~

#030: Death

Satoshi loves to play in the snow in the winter, he loves to jump in fresh leaves in autumn, he loves every season of the year, but sometimes he says things like "winter is like death for all good feelings" and then Shinji wonders if his precious sunflower Satoshi might be depressive.

~*~*~

#031: Sunrise

"Shinji! Shinji, _wake up!_"

"Yawn… What is it, Satoshi-kun?"

"There it is again… the sunrise… it's _beautiful_!"

"Useless brat."

~*~*~

#032: Sunset

While Satoshi was the sunrise, all full of hope that he set in the new day, Shinji was sunset, the sad end of another disappointing day.

~*~*~

#033: Too Much

In the years they were together now, Satoshi asked himself a few times if he had had enough of Shinji now. Feeling guilty, he remembered himself that everything Shinji was should disturb him, but it didn't in the slightest so it was never too much Shinji for him.

~*~*~

#034: Not Enough

Shinji curses himself for being so addicted to Satoshi's broken voice. In some nights he slaps him again and again, orders him to undress and scratches his skin bloody, only because he can't get enough of Satoshi's pleading and crying.

~*~*~

#035: Sixth Sense

The only thing Shinji envied about Satoshi's training style was that he seemed to have a kind of sixth sense and felt whenever a pokemon needed a special kind of training or treatment. And when a thought came in his mind ("maybe this is the aftereffect of friendship he shares with the pokemon") he doubted his own training style for the first time.

~*~*~

#036: Smell

When spring comes, Satoshi always runs out and sniffs every flower he finds. He calls that "welcoming spring". Shinji finds that ridiculous but it makes Satoshi look incredibly cute so he lets him do that pathetic welcoming.

~*~*~

#037: Sound

Shinji isn't very romantically or poetically assessed, he wouldn't understand other's love to spring or birds or the sea. But there is one thing in which he is just as romantic – _pathetic_ – as other jerks – when he hears a sound he likes, like a waterfall or wind that rushes through old leaves, he gets all silent and forgets everything around him.

~*~*~

#038: Touch

Shinji loves Satoshi for many things, but mostly for his sensibility. One touch and the raven-haired boy will lie at his feet, begging for more.

~*~*~

#039: Taste

Satoshi doesn't like when Shinji forces him to lick his skin. It tastes all salty, not sweet, like Satoshi wants it to be. But after he gets started, Shinji's moaning is all sweetness to him.

~*~*~

#040: Sight

At a country fair, a creepy old fortuneteller asked Shinji and Satoshi, who were walking hand in hand, if they wanted to know how their relationship would end. Shinji just dragged Satoshi along with him quickly. _I don't ever want it to end._

The old woman smiled. "That is all prediction you need, little boys."

~*~*~

#041: Shapes

Takeshi and Hikari see the relationship between Satoshi and Shinji in a hundred of different shapes. Sometimes they think it's too bloody and unhealthy for their poor Satoshi, sometimes, the two are "just our little cuties". All the time it rains indoctrinations how to make it better (mostly from Hikari who is very jealous at the lovers). But when they kiss and Satoshi hugs Shinji so tight that he almost chokes, Takeshi shrugs, smiles and then says: "They shape well, don't they?"

~*~*~

#042: Triangle

The moment when Hikari finally began to hate Shinji was, when she asked him jokingly if he would mind if he, she and Satoshi tried a three-some and he slapped her across the face.

~*~*~

#043: Square

When the quarrels between Shinji, Satoshi, Hikari and Shigeru became unbearable for him, Takeshi decided to give a therapy to them. So he placed them in the corners of a square and said, now they should argue like real adults. But, he soon realized, a dense uke, a furious seme, a jealous coordinator and an even more jealous researcher can't talk like adults.

~*~*~

#044: Circle

Shinji just tried to teach Satoshi math once. He thought, Satoshi was just pathetic not to know how to calculate easy things. So he tried to teach him. "The area of a circle is r² x pi" he explained and drew a circle on the blackboard he had brought with him. Satoshi really tried to learn it and to remember it – for Shinji, for Shinji – but five minutes later the stuff was gone and Shinji gave up.

~*~*~

#045: Moon

Satoshi once suspected Shinji of being a werewolf. The suspicion should be confirmed once more when it was full moon and Shinji sat on the roof of the pokemon centre. When Satoshi climbed up to him and asked him what he was doing, Shinji howled like a hurt dog and Satoshi was horrified of the noise, but realized he was just kneeling on his hand.

~*~*~

#046: Star

While Satoshi was the star on every party ("Oh what a cute trainer!" "let me see your Pikachu!"), Shinji was always left out, being the uninteresting one in their relationship. But that didn't matter, Shinji loved silence and loneliness much more than those crowds and he had no single doubt that Satoshi was his.

~*~*~

#047: Heart

One day, when Shinji gave his last sandwich to a very hungry looking Satoshi, the smaller one just had to ruin the moment by laughing and saying: "Oh my hero, thou have a heart of gold and a soul of silver!" _Let me rip HIS heart out, lord, please…_

~*~*~

#048: Diamond

When Satoshi and Hikari stand before the shop window of a jeweler's shop, both start squeaking at the same moment at the sight of a very big diamond in a ring. "Oh my god, that's amazing!" Hikari screams and Satoshi gapes too.

Shinji, who stands behind them, just sighs. _They should be together, not me and him_, he thinks. _But then pearls would fit them better, wouldn't they?_

~*~*~

#049: Club

"We are the club of castaways! Poor people, misunderstood by society and humanity itself!", Harley said loudly. A green haired, small coordinator sat on his lap, his hands tied behind his back, his face in a shade of deep red. "But that doesn't disturb us, no? We play secretly, living out our deepest desires! Hey, you, boy", he suddenly said, looking at Shinji, whose hair color matched with Harley's. "A pokemon trainer? Yes… and what a cute one!"

"Harley!" Shuu said angrily.

Shinji's face wandered over a dark shade of red and then got a very unhealthy color of blue. "Let's go" he hissed and stood up. Satoshi giggled all their way home.

~*~*~

#050: Spade

Every single child born in Sinnoh learns in its earliest years how to orient oneself in the Underground. And Shinji just smiles over Satoshi's pathetic tries to catch up with him in their race of "who finds the most evolutionary stones".

~*~*~

Earth

Sometimes Satoshi has his head up in the clouds, smiling over the beauty and justice of the world and then Shinji wonders if Satoshi has shoes made of iron to keep his feet on the earth _he_ knows.

~*~*~

Blood

Satoshi is bleeding out of every hole in his pale body. In the trance-like state he is in, he doesn't really know what to do with this information but he is sure that the mauve haired boy, who is proudly sitting on him with the dirtiest of smirks on his face, has something to do with it.

~*~*~

Blind

Satoshi's limbs are chained to every corner of the bed. He doesn't like when Shinji comes with ideas like that. It scares him – Shinji scares him then, he seems to become a completely different person in the night. The black-haired is blindfolded and squeaks fearfully when he feels Shinji's knees next to his shivering, naked body. Then, something is touching Satoshi's lips, something that his lips never touched before and he shakes his head. "I won't suck _that_", he wails, but Shinji just holds onto his hair.

"You will." Shinji's voice sounds merciless. Satoshi obeys and his tongue slides over Shinji's cock.


End file.
